


Cause, You Were Stressed, Super Seal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: When The Skies Turn Gray Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Budget Meetings/Meetings, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Hotels, M/M, Male Slash, Meetings/Work Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Organization/Organized, Paperwork, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Tea, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & the others were noticing that Steve was not a happy camper, as he was gearing up for a meeting with Governor Mahoe, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	Cause, You Were Stressed, Super Seal:

*Summary: Danny & the others were noticing that Steve was not a happy camper, as he was gearing up for a meeting with Governor Mahoe, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was in an angry mood, cause it's **_Budget Meeting_** time,  & he had to head over to meet the boss of Five-O, Governor Keiko Mahoe, & he was not happy, Not one little bit, as he was getting ready to leave for the meeting.

 

The Others were ducking & cowering around, He said to the others, "I want this place organized by the time, I get back, I want updates, ASAP !", He exclaimed with a commanding tone, & also he was hungry, which didn't help. He turned & went into his partner & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's office, "You are in charge, Danny, I expect results when I come back, Got me ?", "Absolutely", The Blond said with a nod, & he went back to his paperwork, while Steve left for the meeting.

 

As soon as he leaves, they got together at the smart table, "I think he needs to relax, I am thinking that place, You & he went, where you took Lynn & Melissa, before you broke up, It might help", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the native looked at his love ones. "I will bring up one of the Chicago Deep Dish Pizzas, That he loves", Captain Lou Grover said, & the big man thought of the perfect one for Steve. He went to the freezer, & got it out, & let it defrost a bit, before he put in the oven. Danny said, "I am gonna go call the hotel, They owe us for a small favor, regarding security", & he went to his office. 

 

Chin said, "I am gonna get all of our notes & facts organized, Why don't you make some of that tea he likes, The one that Auntie made for him at our last gathering", "On it", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, The Former Pro Surfer went to the kitchen, to keep Lou company, & to make the tea for their love one. They are all hoping that Steve would be in a better mood, once he comes back, & the rest of the day can be spent in peace.

 

Steve in the meantime, was not a happy camper, & was biting his tongue, when he is dealing with the Governor of Hawaii, & he managed to get all of the work done, that was necessary, so their team can stay funded, & operate like they were doing before, **"God, I hope this day ** _doesn't_** get any worse"** , he thought to himself, as he was driving back to the palace. He put on the radio, & one of his favorite songs was on, so he sang with the radio, til he got back to his workplace.

 

When he got back, Everything that he ordered to be done, was done, Lou handed him a slice of the heavenly pizza, & the former seal said with a smile, "Thanks, Man, I love you", "Right back at you, Buddy", The Former SWAT Commander said with a bigger smile. He went into his office, & found everything for the case was neatly stacked, & organized, He was just blown away by it. "I double checked everything, It's all there", Chin said, & the computer genius had a smirk on his face. "You are the best, Chin-Ho Kelly, Simply the best". Chin left him to his privacy, & Kono entered with a some tea, "Here you go, Bossman", & Steve took a drink, & was feeling the relief of the hot berry liquid.

 

"Thank you, Kono, Spread the word, You all are getting raises, You are a goddess", She winked at him, & left, The Five-O Commander dove into some leftover reports, & after awhile, Danny came in, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "I just got us some time off, & we are having a week at that beautiful resort, Nothing but fun, sand, dinner, romance, & just some relaxation", Steve was shocked, "How did you know ?", "Baby, I could tell a mile away, Cause you are stressed", "I love you, I am sorry for snapping at you", "You are forgiven, I love you too, Super Seal", They shared a kiss, & went to spend the rest of their time with their ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
